


jingle bell time is a swell time

by donnytwink, kinematica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Felching, Grinding, Louis in Panties, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Santa Baby, jingle bell panties to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnytwink/pseuds/donnytwink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinematica/pseuds/kinematica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘think of all the fun i've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed’ louis pouts, shaking his head causing the bell on his collar to jingle and harry nearly throws his head back with a moan.</p><p>‘next year I could be just as good’ the smaller boy boops the curly haired boy’s nose before experimentally rolling his hips, causing a guttural moan to leave the bigger boy’s mouth and the jingling of the small bells to echo through the room, ‘if you'd check off my christmas list.’</p><p>or harry gives louis a present for his birthday and it includes jingle bell panties, a cat ear headband, a collar with a bell, red stilletos. louis makes good use of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	jingle bell time is a swell time

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta'd i'm sorry and late for christmas too ((i decided to write this on christmas day oops)) this is for dickota and izzy ((based on izzy's prompt and dickota's santa baby prompt)). these are the panties and heels worn by louis in this fic [here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=70357589) please enjoy :)

‘for me?’ louis looks up, crinkles ornamenting the sides of his cerulean eyes.

‘yeah, sweetheart,’ harry pushes the neatly wrapped box towards him. that was something louis never understood, they had the money to pay for giftwrapping services in stores yet harry insisted on wrapping it himself.

‘thank you babe.’ louis finishes munching on the small piece of roasted potato before taking the present from the table, going to untie the ribbon and unwrap the gift. that is, before harry interrupts him.

‘i don’t think it’s a good idea to open it here sweetpea.’ harry lets out a smirk and that’s when louis’ whole brain clicks and thinks ‘of fucking course it’s probably something so kinky santa will be putting them on the naughty list’.

‘fine.’ louis sighs, a smile tugging at his thin lips, ‘can we grab a sundae?’

‘anything for you, darl. happy birthday pumpkin.’ harry winks and louis smiles widely, giving into his stupidly cheesy boyfriend.

\----

louis stirs the tea, the steam warming his metal spoon as he revels in the smell. he can hear harry watching something that sounds vaguely like elf judging for the overexcited voice resembling will ferrell’s.

he eyes the present on the counter, where he had placed it as soon as they got home before going to take a shower. harry insisted that they wait a while before opening it but curiosity is getting the better of the smaller boy.

he brings it out, slipping it under his tshirt ((which is probably harry’s)) before padding out to their bedroom to open the present. he places the box on the bed, before unwrapping it again, undoing the ribbon before ripping at the paper as quietly as possible.

after shedding the gift of the wrapping paper, he’s met with a glossy pink striped box, marked with a bold ‘victorias secret’ spanning across the cardboard. louis’ heart leaps, a big grin creeping at his mouth as he bites his bottom lip. harry definitely knows him well.

he lifts the lid off, gasping quietly in awe as he sees his gift.

neatly arranged in the box, is a headband with little baby pink and white cat ears placed on top of a pair of sinfully red panties. the panties themself look extremely comfortable and almost seem plain compared to the racier things harry has bought before. louis lifts in carefully out of the box before being startled by the sudden jingling sound. a little part of him wants to gasp out ‘santa?’ but he’s 22 for crying out loud.

he turns the panties around and stifles a giggle. of fucking course.

the top half of the back is stitched with striped white and red ruffles resembling a candy cane but what really has louis nearly doubling over in laughter, are the little bells attached to the ruffles.

‘cute’ he whispers, before eyeing the box to see what else is in his loot. he is met with a matching red ribbon that has a bell stitched to the middle and he knows exactly what it is. the last item that the pink tissue paper is swallowing up are the matching red heels, with glittered silver stiletto pumps. he smiles and nearly claps his petite hands with joy at his new presents.

he slips all the little pieces on and he can barely contain his excitement. his fringe is down as a result of his earlier shower, so he places the headband on gently. louis pads into the walk in wardrobe and looks into their full length mirror, admiring how the kitten ears makes him look and feel so much more cute. he shucks off his flannel pyjamas and tshirt, before quickly putting on the panties with as little noise as possible.

his smile only becomes broader when he ties the collar around his neck, the bell dangling a bit to allow it to ring as he spins around to put on the heels. he left his clothes on the floor in a pool, something harry will definitely bring up later but most likely pick up after him.

after he slips on the heels, louis stands up and admires himself in the mirror. he’s never the vain type, he just enjoys looking perfect for him boyfriend and if that requires looking into the mirror for extended periods of time as he adjusts the fabric to fall just the way he wants it, so be it. his legs look elongated as a result of the crazily high heels. his arse looks remarkable, the ruffles emphasizing the roundness. he adjusts his semi-hard cock, until it’s comfortably arranged.

when he’s happy with how it looks, he giggles a bit as he shakes his ass a bit to the sound of the jingling. oh this is going to be a fun night.

he steps over the pool of pyjamas he’s left there, his fingers subconsciously fixing his fringe as he steps out of the bedroom. he tries to step quietly, the heels clacking against the hard wooden floorboards that harry insisted they get. idiot.

‘sweetheart, maybe you should bring your present over and we can open it now.’ harry says as he hears louis walk behind him. he doesn’t turn his head, instead has his eyes trained on the television before letting out fits of laughter at a funny line that leaves will ferrell’s mouth.

‘mm, my bad.’ louis smirks a bit and clacks his heels confidently against the floorboards as harry turns around, his jaw dropping and eyes widening comically, ‘i may have been a bit naughty.’

after what seems like ages, harry finally closes his mouth and gulps visibly. he motions for louis to spin and he gladly does, the little bells ringing as he does. he finishes his turn, biting his bottom lip like he knows how harry loves. he has him wrapped around his finger.

‘you make it look stunning, baby’ harry smiles widely, motioning for louis to sit on his lap. louis tutts, waving his finger mischievously.

‘sorry babe, i’m going to finish my tea first and then we’ll get started.’ he throws a wink over his shoulder before giggling and strutting towards the kitchen, hips swaying and bells jingling. he wants harry to drool and this is how he’s going to do so.

he opens the door to the kitchen, picking up his mug before walking back to the living room. harry’s eyes are trained on him and he can feel the thirst in the air.

‘eyes on the telly, love.’ louis smirks as harry’s eyes dart back towards the screen. he settles on the couch next to his bigger boyfriend, sipping at his tea with his legs crossed.

it’s not like they haven’t seen this movie before. in fact, harry practically watches it religiously on louis’ birthday, something the older boy discovered the second christmas they spent together. it gets to the part where he knows the song that’s coming up and damn if he didn’t take this chance, god would bitchslap him.

louis licks his lips, smiling to himself and rolling over to straddle his boyfriend. harry gasps, shock settling and morphing into arousal. the bells jingle as louis situates himself comfortably on harry’s lap. he hears the beginning chords echoing through the room ad he knows it’s his queue.

the smaller boy hooks his arms around harry’s neck, pressing a kiss to his ear before singing along into his ear.

‘santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, i've been an awful good girl,’ he gasps a little ‘santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight’ he pulls back a bit, admiring harry’s already flushed face.

‘santa baby, a 54 convertible too,’ he purrs, annunciating the next line clearly, ‘light blue’ he looks down to wear he can feel harry’s flannel pyjamas doing nothing to help his little problem.

‘i'll wait up for you dear. santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.’ the smaller boy teasingly plays with the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, pulling them slightly under his bulge before pulling it back over.

‘think of all the fun i've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed’ louis pouts, shaking his head causing the bell on his collar to jingle and harry nearly throws his head back with a moan.

‘next year I could be just as good’ the smaller boy boops the curly haired boy’s nose before experimentally rolling his hips, causing a guttural moan to leave the bigger boy’s mouth and the jingling of the small bells to echo through the room ‘if you'd check off my christmas list.’

‘santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's,not a lot’ louis continues to grind on harry’s erection, the blush on the taller boy’s porcelain face continuing to deepen, ‘i've been an angel all year. santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight’

‘santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed,’ the pace of his grinds doesn’t change, instead the jingling of the bells on his panties set a rhythm for him. he slowly rolls his hips filthily as harry whines a bit, ‘to a platinum mine. santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight.’

‘santa cutie, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks,’ louis brings harry’s larger hand and settles it on his arse, ‘sign your 'x' on the line. santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight’

‘come and trim my christmas tree, with some decorations bought at tiffany's,’ louis bites his lip, looking down again to wear he was rutting onto a helpless harry. he’s putting on a show for harry and that’s the way he likes it. he looks back up into the lust filled emerald eyes, ‘i really do believe in you,let's see if you believe in me.’

‘santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,’ louis motions at his left ring finger, ‘I don't mean a phone. santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.’

‘hurry down the chimney tonight,’ louis blows a kiss at harry, ‘hurry down the chimney tonight

‘ before harry grabs at the back of his head, pushing him in for a deep kiss. the song ends and the two are in a heated make-out session before louis pulls back.

 

‘daddy, i’ve been a bad boy.’ louis nibbles on the tip of his pointer finger, eyes wide like a doe.

‘mm yes sweetheart you have.’ harry looks down at his still clothed dick, ‘ you got daddy all hard. can you feel that? that’s what you do to me, babydoll.’

‘i’m sorry daddy, i’ll make it all better.’ louis whispers into his boyfriend’s ear. harry shudders, sometimes he can’t believe his louis was this louis.

louis peels harry’s pyjama pants down again, just enough so that his cock slaps against his abdomen. louis knows what to do, slinks down onto the ground between his boyfriend’s legs, face hovering above his leaking prick.

‘i’m a good boy, daddy.’ he licks his lips as he thumbs the precome, ‘watch me.’ he fists at the harry’s hard cock twice before engulfing it into his warm mouth. he bobs his head a few times, before doing a little trick that drives harry crazy, his tongue flicking the slit.

harry threads his long fingers through his boy’s soft hair, fucking his face. after a few thrusts, louis gags, pushing off harry.

‘i’m sorry daddy.’ he says, wiping his spit covered lips with the back of his hand. he goes in for it again, bobbing his head quickly to please his boyfriend. after a while, harry pulls him off, fearing he’s too close to climax and he definitely doesn’t want tonight to end with only a blowjob.

louis crawls back up onto the couch, straddling harry again and grinding on him again, this time with his panties against harry’s bare cock. he whimpers a bit, the friction not enough for him but he revels in the sound of the jingling his panties give off.

‘daddy, can you finger me please?’ he says, almost too innocent for such a dirty position they’re in. harry nods, coating his finger with the lube from the bottle they left on the table from earlier in the day. he brings his hands to louis’ arse, grabbing handfuls causing louis to fall with his forehead to harry’s. the taller boy uses his clean ((cleaner)) hand to pull the panties to the side where louis’ hole is.

he smiles, his boy letting our whines and whimpers as he pushes the first finger in slowly, before setting a pace and crooking it to hit his prostate. louis’ back arches at that, a loud moan leaving his lips as he tips his head back. if harry could take a photo right now, he definitely would like that framed and hung above their bed.

they slowly work up to three fingers before louis gives in with a ‘daddy, i can’t. i need you now.’ and who is harry to object to such a thing.

he lubes up his prick, before louis somehow miraculously finds the energy to lift himself up, lining himself up with his boyfriend’s prick. he begins to slowly sink down, his arm slightly aching as he holds the side of his panties. when he finally bottoms out, he whines and harry wants to catch that sound and keep it in a jar just for himself.

‘daddy!’ he gasps, slowly rolling his hips again. the bells are jingling and louis basically sounds like christmas. harry grabs at louis’ arse, as the smaller boy begins to bring himself up and back down on his prick. he grips at the taller boy’s shoulders, beginning to lift himself off the prick before going back down. he repeats the action but begins to speed up, his kitten-ears headband beginning to fall out of his sex-messed hair.

‘i’m close daddy...’ the bells jingling in the background as his moans and whimpers echo through harry’s ear. harry begins to thrust up into his boy, sensing that he too is close. he let ot little ‘uh uh uh’s and harry has to restrain himself, his strong arms practically lifting the smaller boy up and down his cock.

all of a sudden, louis slows down, his panties becoming soaked. he came in his panties. he fucking drenched his panties. at the sight of this, harry cums inside him, moaning his name loudly.

harry pulls louis off, much to the other boy’s protest, however he has another plan. the taller boy places his boyfriend where he sat before, sinking between his legs. he licks at louis’ sensitive prick through the sheer panties, the taste of cum seeping through the fabric. he then pushes louis’ legs up, knees hooking over his shoulders. he watches as his own cum seeps through the bottom of the panties, before licking through the fabric again, this time tasting himself. the smaller boy moans in ecstasy, the overstimulation getting to him. harry looks up, seeing that his boy has tears streaking down his face.

‘aww baby.’ he coos, before kissing him, allowing him to taste the bitterness of him and harry.

‘you’ve been amazing for me baby.’ louis smiles tiredly, nodding a bit and giggling.

‘happy birthday baby.’

‘merry christmas harry.’

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at oldasianman  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
